


Storms

by pastelgoth



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Band, Engagement, M/M, Rock Band, Writer, larry stylinson - Freeform, return from tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgoth/pseuds/pastelgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms. Those big, disruptive things that cause a lot of shit and disruption and are too loud for anyone’s liking and result in a lot of tired people and are just not at all fucking necessary.<br/>~<br/>(Harry's a lead singer of a rock band. Louis is a well known writer. Harry's just returned from tour. Louis hates storms. Zayn and Liam have a daughter and owe Louis a lot. Louis stumbles upon his engagement ring.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone over and over this so hopefully there shall not be many, if not any, mistakes in this!!  
> For someone who doesn't want to marry I love writing engagement fics, although they weren't supposed to get engaged, it just came to me as I wrote!  
> This is for the people who do not know whether to believe in Larry or not; AUs are the best because they're what you want but you know it's what cannot happen!  
> Enjoy~

Storms. Those big, disruptive things that cause a lot of shit and disruption and are too loud for anyone’s liking and result in a lot of tired people and are just not at all fucking necessary.

There was a storm in England in 1987 which caused havoc. People died. Trees fell down. It was a mess. “The great storm” some people referred to it as. A lot of shit happened in this storm. Now there was another one predicated for October 28th 2013 in England.

Storms; Big, disruptive things that cause a lot of shit and disruption and are too loud for anyone’s liking and result in a lot of tired people and are just not at all fucking necessary.

That’s how some people like to describe them. Well, that’s how Louis would describe them to Harry. Every single time one was predicted, even just a minor one, Louis would tell Harry exactly this; that storms were just bullshit. Currently, Harry was hearing this rant all over again (and praying Louis would leave so maybe he could finally, bloody sleep).

“Why though? Why do these fucking things feel the necessity to occur?”

“Electricity.” Harry mumbles, not even bothering to remove his arm which was slung over his eyes.

“Fuck electricity. Just seriously, fuck it then.”

“’kay.”

“Storms are such shit though. I don’t need loud rain and thunder and fucking lightning keeping me awake or distracting me. I don’t want it.” Louis moans. When Harry doesn’t reply because frankly, he doesn’t care at all, Louis flops down beside him, nuzzling his head into the shoulder he has missed over the past few months whilst resting his arm over Harry’s torso. “Harry…”

“What?”

“Storms are shitty.” He groans between the two kisses he plants on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“So you’ve told me.”

“Babe, care about this. Please.” Louis whined.

“No.”

“Babe-”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Go to Liam and Zayn’s.”

“Fuck you.”

“You do.”

“Hate you.”

“Yeah.”

“Urg, fuck sake.” With no success at making Harry care Louis groaned loudly, rolling away from Harry then standing. “’m going to visit Liam and Zayn then.”

“Have fun.”

“Harry, c’mon.” Louis poked his knee.

“No.”

“Harry…” Louis whined repeatedly 38 times (Harry counted) before he removed his arm from his face and leant up on his elbows, to look Louis in the eye. Well, his eyes were half open and red from tiredness. Louis wanted to aw but decided against it.

“Louis, darling. I have been on tour for 4 months, constantly. I love you and all but please, please let me sleep just for a while. I beg.” Louis stared at him before breaking into a grin, crawling on top of Harry who flopped back down on his back.

“Sometimes, it’s fun to annoy you for a while just for the pouty face.” Louis grinned, crossing his arms so that they were resting on Harry’s chest before leaning his chin on them.

“You’re the worst.” Harry laughed softly.

“Missed your pouty face.”

“Ogre.”

“Your ogre.”

“Better be.”

“Am.” Louis grinned, leaning an inch forward to kiss Harry’s lips gently. “Still don’t like storms.”

“I know. Buy or steal some hot chocolate. Preferably the latter, from Zayn and Liam, not the store, and we’ll snuggle through it. ‘Kay?”

“Knew I kept you around for a reason.” Louis grinned, kissing Harry briefly again.

“ _You_ keep _me_ around? Blasphemy! I keep you around more like.”

“Lies! Plus, you used the word wrong.”

“Does it look like I care?”

“You should Mr Songwriter.”

“Please go to Zayn and Liam’s house, I can’t deal with you anymore.”

“Charming.”

“Love you.” Louis sighed, closing his eyes briefly before rolling off Harry, again, and standing. Once he’d slotted his feet into his boots and pulled one of Harry’s horrendous flannel shirts on, he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and walked to the bedroom door.

“Sleep, I’ll be quiet when I come home.” He smiled softly.

“Why do you have my shirt on?” Louis looked down at himself then at Harry, shrugging.

“You’ve been away a lot. I miss you.”

“’m here.”

“Not when I’m there though. You’ve been back like, 4 hours or something.” Harry had the fond look on his face that Louis loved so much; that specific look that made him feel like he was the only person alive currently. The look that still gave him so many butterflies, 5 years on, that it was ridiculous.

“You big old softy.” His sleepy guy mumbled.

Louis attempted a small curtsey, making them both laugh. “The one and only.”

“Come ‘ere and kiss me you doof.”

“Do I have to?” Louis pouted for a few seconds before grinning, making his way over to Harry, leaning down to kiss him.

“Missed you so much.” Harry whispered.

“Missed you too but sleep baby.” Louis smiled, kissing Harry on the forehead before disconnecting their hands and walking away.

“Hot chocolate!” Harry mumbled as he rolled over, his back now to Louis.

“Course.” Louis replied to a now sleeping Harry.

~  
“There’s a fucking storm coming.” Was what greeted Zayn when he opened his front door, his best friend pushing past him into his house.

“Why good afternoon Zayn. Good afternoon Louis, how are you? I’m good thank you, how are you? I’m good thank you.”

“Shu’up.” Louis glared as Zayn closed the door with an eye roll.

“Have you been kicked out the apartment?”

“Not technically. He needs sleep though so here I am.” Louis grinned as he followed Zayn into the kitchen where toddler things (Louis had no idea what any of this stuff was called. At all.) and unpacked bags were spread. “Also I missed you all. Where’s princess?”

“Playroom with Li. Go see her, she’s missed you.” Zayn smiled. Louis wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“It’s been lonely just dearest Niall and I whilst you four have been pissing about on tour.”

“Missed you too Lou. Your boyfriend was the most miserable fuck whilst you weren’t there.” Zayn smiled at his idiotic best mate.

“Sorry, thought you’d want your daughter and husband on tour. We can survive apart.”

Zayn snorted, “No you can’t but still, I love you for it.”

“I know.” Louis grinned, kissing Zayn’s head again before throwing his keys on the counter as he left the room. However Zayn called him back just as he walked through the door frame. “Yeah?”

“Seriously mate, thanks for y’know, letting me have them on tour. Must ‘ave been hard for you being away from him for all that time.” Zayn smiled appreciatively. Louis shrugged with a soft smile.

“Anything for you guys, you know that.”

“Love you Lou. Missed you.” Louis grinned before walking through the house, towards the playroom. He stopped when he reached the door of the cream room; one wall had patterned red and cream wallpaper whilst the other three walls were littered with the awards the band had achieved on them. One side of the room had a large TV on the wall with shelves of DVD’s and video games. Three soft, material couches were there as well, which were grey and had union jack/London themed small cushions on them as well as a few red, woollen blankets folded neatly on top of the main pillows. The other side of the room was Olivia’s side, with her toy box, a fair few beanbags and cushions and larger toys spread everywhere.

He watched as his god daughter pottered around her play kitchen set wearing a pale orange and cream flower dress with her black hair, naturally loose curls, falling around her face, whilst Liam sat cross legged on the floor watching her, with pieces of plastic food around him.

“Liv, you can’t feed guests bread with broccoli on. That’s too weird.” Liam laughed as she handed her dad the two plastic pieces.

“Ignore your silly father Liv, serve them it. I’ll eat it and so will Uncle Harry.” Louis said for the door way, causing Olivia to whip her head up at the sound of his voice.

“’Ncle Lou Lou!” Olivia yelled, running (well, fast waddling) towards him. Louis grinned stepping forward and picking the three year old up around her waist swirling her around.

“Hey princess. Missed you.”

“’Ncle Lou!” She giggled as he hugged her close to his chest, breathing her scent in with closed eyes. Fuck, he’d missed her.

“How you been chipmunk?” He asked, resting her on his hip as she started playing with his necklace, a matching one to one of Harry’s.

“I was on tour wiv daddy and papa!”

“I know I know and Uncle Harry?” Olivia nodded vigorously.

“And ‘ncle ‘arry!”

“Was it good?” Louis grinned, ignoring the clatter of plastic from Liam packing the food pieces away.

“Fink so.”

“Why only fink so?”

“I wissed you ‘ncle Lou.” Olivia pouted. Definitely Zayn’s child.

“Ah, I missed you too chipmunk. Very much.” He kissed her on her forehead before Zayn called her. Louis put her down on the floor allowing her to totter off to her papa.

“How can a three year old accumulate so much mess in such a small amount of time?” Liam wondered out loud.

“She’s a descendant of Zayn. That should say it all really.”

Liam sighed before nodding with a soft smile, “True mate.”

“How was tour?” Louis grinned as he hugged Liam.

“It, it was good. Don’t know how they do it to be honest but yeah, good. Nice to be with him and let Olivia be with him.”

“Good good. Much havoc caused?” He asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

“Surprisingly enough, no. Everyone kind of just played with Olivia.”

“Ah, definitely Zayn’s.”

Liam snorted, “Definitely. One look and boom, everyone’s on their knees.” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Not like that you twat! Jesus Christ Lou!” Liam laughed as Louis grinned with a shrug to match.

“You need to watch your wording Li.”

“Apparently so. _Anyway,_ Lou?” Liam stopped walking just before the kitchen, resting a hand on Louis’ arm. “Just, y’know thanks for letting us go. Must have been hard.”

Louis shrugged, “I had Niall.”

“Not the same though?”

“Definitely not but, well, I wasn’t lonely.” He smiled.

“Lou, shu’up and be serious. Thank you.”

Louis waved him off, “It’s fine, it’s fine. Anything for you three.”

“Yeah, just, thanks.” Liam smiled and Louis nodded. He knew what it meant to them, allowing them to go for the whole tour instead of him. He couldn’t split his best friend’s family up for four months could he?

“There’s a fucking storm tonight did you know?” Liam groaned because yes he did and he’d also heard Louis’ bitches about them for the past 8 years.  
~  
When Louis got home and put the near empty tin of hot chocolate powder on the kitchen counter, he wandered to the bedroom to find Harry sat in bed reading.

“Guess what?”

“Do you ever greet people with a normal ‘hello’?” Harry wondered.

“No. Anyway, guess?”

“I don’t know babe, what?” Harry replied as Louis snuggled under the duvet and tucked himself into his famous, rock star boyfriends side.

“Our little perfect family a few roads away had already done their bloody food shopping. They’ve only been back four hours but alas, Liam had already popped out to get some basics. Since pineapple classed as a basic I don’t know but apparently so.”

“They’re too organised.”

“Correction, Li is too organised. That house would be disgusting if Zayn was left on his lonesome.”

“True. So did you have to actually, heaven forbid, _buy_ hot chocolate powder?” Harry asked, looking away from his book and down at his boyfriend.

“Ah, no. They had half a can left. I grabbed it and left a post-it note saying I’ll buy them a new one soon.”

“-ish.”

Louis laughed, snuggling further down, “Yeah, soon-ish.”

“Such a bad person.”

“Love me.”

“Already do.” Harry shrugged with a lopsided grin before leaning down to kiss the top of Louis’ head. “You do realise you can see the love bite I gave you when I got back wearing that shirt?”

“Why do you think I wore it?” Louis grinned.

“Really Lou? _Really?_ ” Louis sat up, leaning on his elbow whilst his legs were still tangled with Harry’s.

“What? I have to state who is mine and who has me don’t I? Fend off all those fan boys and girls Mr Rockstar.” Harry’s book dropped onto his chest as he laughed, taking Louis’ necklace in his hand dragging him towards him as he mumbled, “Ridiculous. You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Before kissing him for a much briefer period than he would have liked because they were interrupted by thunder.

“Fuck, no.” Louis jumped. “No, no, no.” Harry sighed, rolling them around so he was covering Louis under the duvet as the lightening crackled. He could feel Louis jump underneath him.

“I’m here babe, relax okay? Relax baby.” As much as they all teased Louis about his fear, Harry understood. He got it. Everyone has their fears (Harry once met a girl with a fear of crumpets. Yes, crumpets. The food) and this was Louis’ fear (and commitment but that’s another story).

“H-Harry-“

“Sh, I know I know. Come on, let’s make some hot chocolate and get some toast and we’ll watch a film yeah? Whatever you want.” Harry knew what Louis would pick. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes was one of his favourite pieces of literature and the film, packed with Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr. was a good film to take his mind off the thunder.

Louis nodded with a small smile, “Love you.”

“Just because I’m easy.”

Louis snorted, “If only that were true.”

“Hey you were the one who wouldn’t get with me may I remind you.” Harry chuckled as they slipped out of bed. Harry’s hands on Louis’ hips as they padded to the kitchen.

“You may definitely not, never ever _ever_ again.”

“Idiot.” Harry mumbled, planting a kiss on the back of Louis’ head as another crackle of thunder rumbled through the apartment. Louis jumped slightly. “Shhh, it won’t hurt you babe.” Harry whispered, kissing his shoulder before walking over to the kettle.

“No, don’t.” Louis whimpered softly, his woollen socks allowing him to skate across the floor back next to Harry, who wrapped his boyfriend under his arm whilst attempting to put milk in two mugs with his left hand. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist before planting two kisses on the edge of Harry’s collarbone. Louis then chuckled gently. “Let me you prat.” He said softly before taking the nearly empty carton from Harry and pouring the small amount of milk needed in each mug, allowing Harry to then drop a teabag in each. “Milk first though. Cannot believe I‘m in love with someone who puts the milk in first.”

Harry turned, wrapping both arms around Louis’ waist laughing, “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“I think I’d change that part of you honestly.”

Harry snorted, “Milk before the teabag? You’d change that about me?”

“A man’s gotta make good tea m’love.”

“And I do.” Harry grinned, slapping a kiss on Louis’ forehead before turning back to how they originally were positioned, pouring the now boiled water into the large mugs. “Now, how many sugars is it this week?”

“One. It’s been the same the past few months, you know that.” Louis lightly slapped Harry’s bare chest with a smile, “It may have been four months but I know your memory isn’t _that_ bad.”

“It’s been a long time, plus you always change how many you have.” Louis rolled his eyes as Harry handed him his mug.

“A man’s gotta have options my boy.”

“Christ.” Harry muttered as he watched Louis grin before grabbing some bourbon biscuits, throwing them at Harry.

“I’m going to get a book, be in in two.”

“Don’t miss me too much.” Harry said as he padded back to their small, cosy (and pretty hipster/hippy if you asked Louis) bedroom; a wall length bookcase which still couldn’t hold all of their books (mainly Louis’ considering he’s a writer), a window seat with cushions on the opposite side of the room and their large, king sized bed with tons of different coloured blankets and cushions in the middle of the room, a fairly large gap between it and the window with their TV opposite it. Honestly, it looked more like a bedroom of two poor college/university students than a known writer and a worldwide lead singer/guitarist.

“Only if there’s thunder.” Louis called as Harry put his mug and biscuits on his bedside table before throwing the duvet and blankets back and planting himself in their comfy bed (which he had missed over the past few months).

“I feel rather used!”

“I’ve gotta use my finer assets babe.”

“I’m an asset now am I?”

“Always have, don’t be surprised. Do you know how much you’re worth?” Harry laughed before hearing a loud noise, one he’s become accustomed to, it’s when Louis couldn’t find a book so he decides he will yank a few off the shelf and pick one at random. The shelf in their lounge was small so there were only about 11 on it; Louis’ 9 favourite books and the other two were his published (and successful) books which Harry had demanded were put on show.

“Why don’t you get a book from in here, in this dark hole?” Their bedroom was dark. Even when there was sunlight it was still dark, due to the walls being covered in pictures and their bookcase.

“Because.” Harry waited a few seconds for the sentence to carry on but it never did.

“Yes, because that’s a legit reason.” Harry mumbled to himself. “Because?” Harry called. Silence was his answer. “Lou?” Harry called before taking a sip of tea.

Have you ever had that feeling when you’ve felt a niggle in your mind because you know you should remember something but you cannot place your finger on what? Then bam. You’ve been trying and trying to remember, or maybe ignoring it, but you do remember. You almost feel the pin drop in your mind. A bomb. A light bulb. Whatever you want to refer to it as, but you feel it. It feels as if your heart and chest have exploded and your stomach has dropped 5,000 feet.

This is the exact moment it happens to Harry.

The tea which Harry had sipped he chokes on; coughing abruptly trying to grab a breath of air before finally, after a few seconds, getting some.

“Shit.” He croaks out before coughing again, placing his mug on the bedside cabinet sloshing the tea over the side but he doesn’t even acknowledge it as he stands. “Shit shit, _shit_.” Harry scrambled across the messy bedroom, sidestepping his open and quite frankly messy suitcase as he paced through the kitchen to their lounge.

When Harry reached the doorway of the room he saw Louis, sat on his knees cradling a small black open box in his palms with all the 11 books around him. His expression unreadable which was strange as Harry thought he could decipher every expression Louis ever had. Then again you don’t discover an engagement ring every day.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry whispered as he took a slow step into the lounge.

“Haz. W, What, What is this?” Louis asked, his eyes never tearing away from the open box.

“It’s, eh, pretty self-explanatory I think.” Harry laughed slightly, his nerves on end. When Louis never replied Harry stepped slowly towards him, kneeling beside him as he moved a few books. He then picked up Louis’ first book _‘Life is like a candle flame’_ and smiled slightly at the large rectangle cut out of the majority of the pages where the box had been hidden in.

“Harry you ruined my original copy.” Louis murmured.

“One, I’d rather hope you’d not consider this as ruining it. Two, the original is in my suitcase; I replaced it with this copy whilst you were out at Zayn’s. Three, what are you thinking babe?” Harry ran his hand through Louis’ fairly long fringe.

“W-What, Why, Harry.” Louis sighed, finally turning his head to look at Harry, not even shuddering when the thunder crackled above them. He saw a mix of happiness and shock in his facial features. A lot of shock. Harry grinned as he lent forward on his knees, slowly taking the box from Louis then pressing a kiss gently against Louis’ forehead.

“Stand.” He whispered as he lent back.

“What?” Louis looked like he was about to start rocking back and forth, crying into his knees. ‘Vulnerable’ sprung to Harry’s mind. He wasn’t surprised, he knew how hard it had been for Louis to let himself even allow someone whom wasn’t Zayn or Liam get close to him, let alone fall in love with. So to get engaged Harry knew Louis was possibly falling apart inside. A war between his mind and heart; Harry held no doubt that Louis loved him.

“Stand.” Harry said quietly again, “Only if you want to.” Louis stared. This was make or break. Louis knew if he stood he was about to get engaged to be married, that the white gold ring with ‘HS’ imprinted on the inside would be placed on his finger. If he didn’t stand, well, Louis didn’t know what would happen. Would they stay together? Louis’ eyes roamed Harry’s face, seeing the understanding in his boyfriend’s eyes and features. Of course Harry understood. Louis wanted to laugh.

“I-“ Louis croaked out.

“Lou, this is in your hands. Completely. I love you to the moon and back. If you don’t stand I’m not going to leave you, I’m going to hug you then sit in bed with you whilst we read, your back pressed against my chest and my arms around you. If you stand, I’m going to say some really mushy speech _then_ I’m going to hug you, then sit in bed with you whilst we read, your back pressed against my chest and my arms around you.”

“If I stand you better do more than that.” Louis whispered, laughing slightly before jumping when it thundered and then the lightning immediately lighting the room up. Harry reached out and took Louis’ elbow in his hand, rubbing his thumb over a piece of skin to try and comfort him from the storm slightly, not wanting to smother him with affection right now.

“This was going to be so much more accurately planned. Preferably when I was sure your brain wasn’t going to split into two like it probably is now.” Harry grinned.

“I, yeah, just silence, for a minute?” Harry nodded understanding, not breaking eye contact. Louis’ eyes roamed over Harry’s face more before flickering to the box now in Harry’s hand then back to Harry’s face before sighing slightly.

Louis then suddenly rocked back onto his feet and stood abruptly, Harry’s grasp on his elbow falling away as he watched him clamber to his feet. Louis ran both of his hands through his hair then dragging them down his face, taking three large breaths before looking down at Harry’s shocked face with a small smile on it. Louis noticed his eyes were glassy, with tears.

“Well, you gonna do it or what?” He asked with a tiny smirk.

“I, erm, yeah, I, yeah. Fuck. Louis, yeah okay.” Harry stumbled over his words as he moved onto one knee, running a hand through his hair then down his face, unknowingly mimicking Louis’ previous action, then looking up at Louis. Harry took his hand with his free one, a shuddery smile on both their lips.

“Louis, I, fuck. Okay. So. I love you. I love you, like to the moon and back, and then back again. And probably to Pluto and the Sun. Just, you’re in my blood I think, and soul. I’m pretty sure if they took a blood test I’d match to you as well because it feels like when I’m not with you I’m draining off blood slowly but surely; I’m becoming cold and numb.

“When I met you, you had just published your first book and it was becoming relatively known, even if you had done hardly any press. Only you.” Harry chuckled slightly before continuing, “It was weird, I’d been friends with Zayn for years but we’d never met, then we did and fuck, you turned my stupid world upside down. Even if it was already spinning you made sure it spun faster.

“I’m sure I fell for you within the first 10 minutes of our first conversation but it took almost two years before we happened. Two years we missed out on and I beat myself up for it every day.

“God Louis I’m so proud of you though. It took you two years just to make sure I wasn’t going to run out on you and fuck you over and hurt you beyond the amount you could handle. You, shit babe, you never saw that I couldn’t do that.

“You were on a string, between staying alive and not. You say I pulled you through it unknowingly but I didn’t. You did that. You pulled yourself through those times. I love you so much. You would have never made a choice like this, this big, so quickly, but now look at you. Fuck Louis I’m so proud of you.” They’re both crying now, as Harry gently rubs the pad of one of his fingers over the barely noticeable scars on Louis’ wrist.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be more proud of anyone in my entire life. When I’m with you my heart feels like it’s about to explode and when I’m not, I ache, everything aches Lou. I don’t think I can do this anymore, being just a Styles and you just being a Tomlinson so please, _please_ , Mister Louis William Tomlinson will you please marry me so I can show you off even more clearly, that every day you are mine?” Louis doesn’t say anything, just sinks to his knees and kisses Harry, his hands cradling Harry’s face as he kisses him like he needs him as much as he needs oxygen (even though he’s pretty certain oxygen is what is killing people).

“Love, love-“ Louis kisses Harry again, “Love you so much.” Another kiss, “Yes, yes” Another, “ _Yes._ ”

“Yes?”

Louis laughs, only slightly jumping at the thunder that crashes around them. “Yes you fucker, yes yes _yes_ , of course, always, yes.” Louis murmurs, pressing light kisses to Harry’s lips still. “Yours.”

“Okay, okay, let me put this on you then. Jesus, oh my god.” Harry grins as he pulls Louis’ hands off of his face. He then takes the white gold band out of the box shakily and slips it onto Louis’ finger with a tearful grin. “It has my, eh, initials so as you wear it they, eh, indent your finger.”

“I know, shit that’s so, I love you so much.” Louis stumbles before kissing him again. Well, honestly he’s not sure who kisses who first he just can remember vividly hours, weeks, months, even years later exactly what happened after.

Hours later, at roughly 11pm Louis texts Zayn a picture of his hand with the ring on, resting on Harry’s chest with no message just the picture.

**Zayn 11:04pm October 28th 2013**

_Hly holy fuc k lou wtf hly fuk ring us !!! !_

**Zayn 11:05pm October 28th 2013**

_Lou !!!!!!!!!!_

**Zayn 11:05pm October 28th 2013**

_Ring us ! now 1!_

Sometimes, reading Zayn’s texts, Louis wonders how he is allowed to raise a child and be expected to teach that child spelling and things but then he remembers there are Liam and school so maybe she’ll be alright. He hopes she doesn’t rely on Zayn’s texting skills at least but he does as Zayn demands and rings them, laughing through the whole conversation as all four of them talk on loud speaker, before patching Niall through to join him in the conversation.

“So maybe storms aren’t so bad.” Louis says during the conversation causing Harry to burst into a fit of laughter, laughing so hard he’s pretty sure he has pissed himself because he knows he won’t be hearing that the next time there’s a storm.

 

When the news breaks three days later that world famous Harry Styles is engaged to his long term partner Louis Tomlinson the world possibly implodes. Well it feels like it to them anyway.

They have possibly given Harry’s bands management an heart attack considering they never told them and announce it in a completely unofficial way; going out for a coffee and being _‘sickly in love with each other’_ as one magazine refers to it as with a picture of Louis on his tip toes cupping Harry’s face with huge, wide grins on their faces then another picture of them moments later smiling through-out their kiss.

When they go to a music award show in America together at the end of November Harry keeps his arm securely around Louis’ waist the whole time (as the rest of the band are not with them because they all saw it pointless dragging them from their families when they both could just go) as they are interviewed numerous times on the red carpet, both of them dressed in expensive suits.

Harry admires Louis’ as he chats away with one of the less overbearing, rude and intrusive interviewers that he actually likes (he fell out with a lot of them earlier in his career when they casted him as a ‘man whore, womanizer, drugged up wannabe rock star’. Ha). He’s so in love with this creature and is unbelievably proud of him.

If he met him now he wouldn’t believe this was the guy who sometimes was sick before the smallest gathering. He’s so in love with him. He can’t help it when he brushes a kiss against the side of Louis’ head as he talks and tries to nuzzle into the crook of the smaller boys neck because he does. He just really loves this boy.

~  
 _**  
October 31st 2013 Uploaded 14:34pm**_

_**EXCLUSIVE: Rock star heartthrob Harry Styles engaged to long term boyfriend, author Louis Tomlinson.** _

_Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were seen out and about on a coffee date today in London, when the white gold band wrapped around Louis’ finger confirmed just how happy this couple are._

_Styles, 24, lead singer and guitarist of rock band White Eskimo, has just returned from the bands long European and America tour days previously. Tomlinson, 26, a published author was not seen sporting this new piece of jewellery the day Styles returned._

_Engagement rumours have been fluttering around this couple since before White Eskimo’s tour and even since fellow band member Zayn Malik married his childhood sweetheart and now Burberry model, Liam Payne, 18 months ago after adopting their first daughter._

_Styles and Tomlinson, looking sickly in love with each other, walking hand in hand to and from the coffee shop, stopping occasionally to talk to fans that approached them and signing things when asked before heading to a jewellery shop. An hour later they left the shop with huge grins and a matching ring on Styles’ finger to Tomlinson’s._

_This couple look like they have a bright future set together and judging by these adorable and happy pictures, they cannot get enough of each other._

_Congrats to the happy couple!_

~

Storms; Big, disruptive things that cause a lot of shit and disruption and are too loud for anyone’s liking and result in a lot of tired people and are just not at all fucking necessary. Sometimes though, happiness happens in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them!  
> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
